I Solemly Swear That I am Up to no Good
by spoliarium
Summary: Their friendship started on the first of September, on Hogwarts Express. Years passed and she became the Marauderette, under the name of Skiouros.But she got a few secrets under her sleeves. SiriusxOc RemusxOc JamesxLily
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Apart

**I Solemnly Swear That I am Up to no Good**

**By spoliarium  
**

**Disclaimer: Ms. JK Rowling owns all the characters from the Harry Potter Series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

This is where it all started for Raine Phoenix; Platform 9¾. The black haired girl made her way in-between platforms 9 and 10. Cornelia walked more quickly. She was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble -- leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run -- the barrier was coming nearer and nearer -- she wouldn't be able to stop --She was a foot away -- she closed her eyes ready for the crash --It didn't come... she kept on running... she opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Raine looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, she had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Raine got onto a carriage and spotted an empty compartment. She sat down and hugged her backpack and leaned her head against the glass window. After a while, a black haired boy opened the door. Raine looked at him and noticed his carelessly handsome face.

"Is somebody sitting here?" he asked. Raine shook her head.

The boy smiled and pulled his things and lifted his trunks in a corner of the compartment but he could hardly lift it and dropped onto his foot. Raine stood up, trying her best not to laugh and helped the boy carry his trunk. With her help the trunk was finally tucked in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks." The boy said. "I'm Sirius Black by the way."

"Raine Phoenix." She answered, smiling. "Nice too meet you."

They sat down and talked for a while. Raine tuned into a furry brownish-white squirrel making the young pureblood mutter "Whoa." In front of him, the furry squirrel tuned back into a girl with long, black hair and green-grey eyes.

"An animagus. That's great!" Sirius said, half laughing.

"Thanks." Raine said, eyes filled with ears from laughing.. "You should have seen the face those muggle kids when they saw me transform. Didn't go to muggle School for a week. Told the head master that I'm a witch. Their expression was priceless. Not that I'm against them." Both children laughed.

After a while, a boy with round glasses and untidy black hair entered the compartment. Sirius and Raine looked at him.

"Can't find an empty compartment, mates. Mind if I sit stay here?" The boy said. Both Sirius and Raine nodded and helped him carry his trunk.

"Thanks. I'm James. James Potter." The boy said.

"Sirius Black. Nice to meet you, mate." Sirius said.

"Raine Phoenix. Nice too meet you, James." Raine said.

Not long after, two more people joined them. One was named Remus Lupin and the other was named Peter Pettigrew. Soon, the train began to move and carried them out of London.

Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.


	2. Chapter 2

I Solemnly Swear That I am Up to no Good

**I Solemnly Swear That I am Up to no Good**

**By spoliarium**

**Disclaimer: Ms. JK Rowling owns all the characters from the Harry Potter Series.**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to maddiegirl for the review. I appreciate it. As much as MsDateman adding it to her story alert. I really, really, appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

"You can play the guitar?" Asked James Potter, pointing at the guitar beside Raine.

"Uh-Huh. Why?" Raine asked back.

"I never thought girls could play it. No offense." James answered, smiling.

"Oh, none taken." Raine said, shrugging her shoulders.

The group was about to began talking about what house they want to be sorted in when the compartment door was opened buy a red-haired girl who blushes, noticing that it was already full. The girl was with a black haired boy, probably a first year too.

"S-sorry. Hi Raine." The girl said. She turned her back on them and closed the compartment door. She and her friend walked away, but James kept staring at the glass door.

"Whoa. Major. Whoa." Raine said, grinning. James looked at his companions and noticed that Sirius and Raine have a sly grin forming on their faces.

"Her name is Lily Evans."Raine said. "She's my classmate…you know at the school. She knows I'm a witch too."

"I wasn't gonna ask her name." James said. Sirius laughed.

"Denial." Raine and Sirius said together, high-five-ing. Remus smiled, shaking his head. Peter however stayed silent. A silent snore told them that he's sleeping. They all laughed.

"Come on guys, it'll wake 'em. Be quiet." Raine scolded.

"_Yes_ _mother_." James said. All three of them burst out l laughing.

"So," Raine said, seriously. "What house do you want to be sorted into?"

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

"Well, I really hope we could all be in Gryffindor." Raine said, smiling.

James peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. Raine grabbed her folded robed from her backpack and went outside the compartment.

"Oi! Phoenix! Where are you going?" Sirius said, following Raine outside. He grabbed the girls arm, not wanting her to go.

"I'm going to change to my robes." Raine said, wiggling her arm out of Sirius' hand.

"Oh, right. Go on then." Sirius said, letting the girl's arm go, his face slightly blushing.

"See ya!" She said, walking away. Sirius got inside the compartment, sitting beside James.

"And you think I'm infatuated with Evans." James sighed, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

I Solemnly Swear That I am Up to no Good

**I Solemnly Swear That I am Up to no Good**

**By spoliarium**

**Disclaimer: Ms. JK Rowling owns all the characters from the Harry Potter Series.**

**A/N: Thanks to Ms. maddiegirl for reviewing once again.** **The sorting will be on the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Much prettier than the stars above**

Raine came back to the compartment dressed in her robes, so does James, Sirius and the rest from their compartment. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Raine shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and they heard a "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A man with big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the big, hairy man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark that Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man said again, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in

The starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man said. Sirius, Raine, James, Remus, and Peter looked at each other.

"Guess we gonna have to split up after all," Sirius said, "So, I'll stick with Phoenix, Potter and…you"- -he pointed at Remus- -"Lupin."

"Heeey, what about Pete?" Raine asked.

"Oh…ah..well, he's…" Sirius stroked his chin and pretended to think deeply, "He'll stay with us."

"What if that big guy saw us?" Raine asked again.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout that." James said with a wink. "Since its dark, we can use it as an advantage."

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the big, hairy man as the boat where Raine and her friends reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Cool!" James gasped as they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? Good." The hairy man said. He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

"Something tells me she's not someone to cross with if you wanna live long." Sirius whispered to both James and Raine. "What do you reckon?"

"Same here, mate." James replied. Raine nodded silently.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Said the big guy.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The witch called 'professor' McGonagall said.

She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches. A magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right can be heard, indicating that the rest of the school is already there.

But Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Several students swallowed.

"So," Raine began. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

"Well," replied Sirius. "According to err, my …cousins, you place a hat on your head and it'll tell you what house you'll be in."

"Ooh…" Raine replied absentmindedly.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

The first years walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Raine gasped with what she saw, making Sirius and James chuckle at her expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's up." Sirius said, grinning.

The great Hall was such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Up above them is a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"This is way more than what I've heard from Mom and Dad." Raine said. "It's marvelous!!"

Sirius stared at her. Her eyes were twinkling. And her face…it was much prettier compared to the stars above them.

* * *

**Spoliarium: Well, what can you say? Hope it's good. Reviews will be appreciated.**


End file.
